(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal article, more particularly to a filling type patternized glove adapted for daily use or as an accessory to go with clothing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Gloves are common articles. They protect the hands or keep them warm in cold weather. Some are for ornamental purposes. In general, a glove is comprised of one or two layers. A layer of cotton or other heat conserving or protective materials is provided between the two layers to provide warmth-keeping or protective functions. A glove as such is not for ornamental purposes and, limited by its own structure, does not allow any breakthrough in terms of being an ornamental accessory to clothing. In addition, carrying of such a glove is also a problem. In order to cater to consumers' taste for variety and multi-purpose products, it is desirable to have a glove that have various ornamental effects as well as health-promoting functions.